Aya Renee Narjus
by Aurora Jarrus
Summary: This is not a story but more of a profile for my O.C. please feel free to read all about her cover art belongs to Mechanical Anakal on tumblr he did a commission for me so check him out! and of course Aya belongs to me!
A/N: guess what guys! everyone got a new look in SWR season 3 so I got Aya a new look as well which also means I have to update her profile!

Aya's profile

Basic Information

Full Name: Aya Renee Narjus

Meaning Of Name: her first name means bird originating from Hebrew her middle name means reborn originating from French

Nicknames: Brat, Kid ,Squirt and Big Mouth

Gender: Female

Birth date: The 30th of Zhellday 14 years BBY

Occupation: Jedi Student

Education: Aya's parents homeschooled her until their deaths although she had a very short education she is still very smart

Race: 50% Chalactan 50% Human

Religion: Jedism

Birthplace: was born on Coruscant spent most of her life in Bestine Tatooine

Current residence: Chopper Base

History of Residencies: Coruscant Tatooine Ghost Chopper Base

Aya spent thirteen years of her life on Tatooine until the death of her late adopted family was brought to the ghost by Kanan Jarrus stuck with the ghost crew ever since

Medical Info:

Blood type: A

Allergies: Lothal Grass pollen and Shuura

Medical Problems: anemic, diabetic weak immune system and migraines

Mental Problems: ADHD PTSD Anxiety disorder nightmare disorder depression

Notable Information: Since Aya's family died her anxiety has gone through the roof she developed bad PTSD through the years

Appearance

Hair: Aya has long brown hair tinted with magenta (after Sabine got to her) that goes past her back when it gets really windy her hair gets frizzy so she wears it in a braid most of the time except when she's ready for bed

Eye Color: Aya has deep chocolate brown eyes with a black ring around the iris

Skin Tone: Pale

Height: 5'3'

Weight: 140

Marks/Scars/Tattoos: Aya has a scar on her side from when she was shot

Body Type: Aya is very slender but has muscle from her Jedi training

Personality:

Aya's been hurt a lot so it is hard for her to open to people her PTSD limits her to trust people Aya is very stubborn a trait she inherited from her Mother Depa Billaba Aya is very close to the crew but not as close as she is with their leader Kanan Jarrus she truly feels like he is the Father she never had. Aya's relationship with people differs on how much she trusts them if she trusts you she'll more than likely be around you if she doesn't trust you she'll keep her distance.

Aya is also very hyper though she tries to hide it when she gets excited it shows Aya loves to tease people anywhere from joining Chopper to pick on Ezra and Zeb to pulling Kanan's ponytail Aya loves to have her space every once in awhile she'll go outside to get some time away from the crew Aya is fiercely loyal and will do anything to protect those she cares about she is also determined and wants to know she did a good job it shows in her training and abilities. Most people would think because she teases she doesn't like you but that's not the point if Aya teases you more than likely she likes you

Aya is a perfectionist if she doesn't get it right the first time she could spend a whole day trying to get it right Aya is very stubborn and refuses not to win an argument she always has to have the last word Aya's habits are fidgeting with the hem of her shirt playing with a lock of her hair looking at the ground scratching dragging her toe on the floor and lastly picking at the skin around her fingers

Aya is very sensitive but tries not to show it Aya is not someone who shows affection a lot she hates crying and rarely does it if she has to she'll cry alone in the bathroom Aya is very shy as well and hates confrontation she tends to stay quiet a lot because of her nightmares Aya doesn't sleep very much which causes mental strain she is very emotional and tries not to show it the only she is not afraid to speak her mind and holds nothing back she can also be clingy and paranoid Another one of Aya's least favorable traits is she's very picky even if she hasn't tasted it if it doesn't look right to her she won't eat it

Aya also sleeps in weird positions Sabine is always teasing her because she'll climb down and see Aya in her weird positions Another trait Aya has is she's very clumsy and can't wear dresses that go past her ankles she will fall or hit her head while doing dishes or slip on water which Ezra loves to laugh at

Pros

Very polite- Aya's parents taught her to be respectful and put herself in other's people shoes

Smart- Even though her parents weren't around long they taught her as much as they could and she benefitted from the home school the rest she learned on the street and from experience

Loyal: Aya is very loyal and protective of the people she loves

Curious: Aya is very curious and it tends to get her in trouble at times

Cons:

Stubborn: Aya is very stubborn her and Kanan butt heads sometimes

Paranoid: Aya can be very scared at times to the point where you will have to tell her she will be all right

Sensitive: Aya is extremely sensitive she wears her emotions on her face which she do will anything to hide

Anxious: Aya is usually very on edge and when something doesn't feel right she won't do it

Likes:

Warm weather: tatooine's weather made her get used to it

Jogan cake: Aya has to have cake or she gets cranky

Ezra: likes to deny she has feelings for him

Teasing: drives the crew crazy

Fashion: loves to look good and help others look good

Training: she loves training especially telekinesis

Cooking: when Kanan lets her she loves to cook

Reading: it relaxes her takes her mind off of things

Meditating: she and Ashoka meditate all the time gets her more in touch with the force

Animals: Aya loves animals of all shapes and sizes especially the loth cats who remind her of Ezra

Family/Friends: they are everything to her for the longest time Aya never had a family so the ghost fills that gap for her

Cleaning: Aya has to have everything clean and is usually walking around the ghost keeping things clean

Dislikes

Cold weather- slows her down and doesn't work well for her immune system

Messes: Aya's anxiety causes her to freak out if everything isn't in order where she left it

Things beyond her control: if things aren't in control for her she breaks down because she can't do anything about it

Loud noises: Due to her PTSD loud noises scare her especially light sabers

Being Alone: one of Aya's worst fears is being left behind or the people she cares about leaving

Light Sabers: since Aya's family was murdered by a light saber she hates them and would prefer to carry around a blaster

Force Jumps: Aya hasn't entirely grasped the concept of force jumps yet mainly she'll land wrong twisting bruising and rolling her ankles

Favorites

Food: cream of womp rat soup

Color: hot pink

Animal: loth cat

Season: spring

Activity: meditating

Time of day: evening


End file.
